


Музыка

by Naminohana



Series: Оммёдзи [8]
Category: Onmyouji | The Yin-Yang Master (Movies), 陰陽師 - 夢枕獏 | Onmyouji Series - Yumemakura Baku
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29288592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naminohana/pseuds/Naminohana
Summary: — Между прочим, музыка — такое же слияние инь и ян, — продолжил Сэймэй спокойным тоном, но в уголках его карминно-красных губ продолжала прятаться улыбка, — И творить ее может лишь человек уравновешенный, наделенный даром увидеть и привести к гармонии эти два элемента.
Relationships: Abe no Seimei/Minamoto no Hiromasa
Series: Оммёдзи [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721068
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Музыка

**Author's Note:**

> *«Канси» - японское прочтение названия собрания философских трактатов «Гуань-цзы», написанных примерно в 3 в. д.н.э.  
> Канси - «китайские стихи» популяный жанр поэзии, писались на китайском языке.  
> **Вольный перевод части стиха «Игра на флейте» (吹笛) китайского поэта Ду Фу.

1.

Вечер.

Последние дни месяца хадзуки.

В столице в последнее время бушуют ветра, недавно даже опрокинуло повозку одного придворного сановника.

При дворе стали ходить слухи, будто бы драгоценная бива Гэндзё стонет по ночам.

Ее отдали на осмотр астрологам из ведомства Оммё, те заверили, что бива в порядке, но на следующую же ночь сам император услышал ее стоны.

Было решено отправить Гэндзё на осмотр Сэймэю, и поручено это было, конечно же, Минамото-но Хиромасе.

Хиромаса с удовольствием отнес инструмент другу, довольный тем, что ему еще раз довелось ее коснуться и тем, что можно провести тихий вечер в саду Сэймэя, где никакие ветра не бушевали.

Они мирно беседовали, обсуждая музыкальные инструменты, когда Сэймэй вдруг сказал:  
— Хиромаса, — он провел пальцами по струнам Гэндзё, не меняя отсутствующего выражения лица, — Ты ведь внимательно изучил мои рекомендации на эту декаду?

— Э, да, — растерялся Хиромаса, — я попросил готовить мне блюда без рыбы.

— Тогда ты, должно быть, помнишь, что сегодня у тебя сегодня запрет на возвращение?

— Запрет! — звонко хлопнул себя по лбу Хиромаса, — Мне ведь весь день казалось, что я что-то да забыл!

Выражение лица Сэймэя стало совершенно каменным, а пальцы продолжали перебирать струны, извлекая из инструмента тихий звук.

— Я думал, ты помнил об этом, когда сегодня решил покинуть свою усадьбу.

— Нет, прости, я забыл… — виновато пробормотал Хиромаса, беспомощно оглядывая веранду, — Сэймэй, я ведь могу…?

— Что можешь, Хиромаса?

— Остаться на ночь?

Гэндзё издала странный звук, будто пальцы Сэймэя дрогнули, и Хиромаса бойко продолжил, прежде чем Сэймэй успел бы открыть рот:

— Мы могли бы выпить ещё сакэ и полюбоваться листвой! Я знаю, уже довольно холодно ночами, и долго не просидеть, но разве плохо! Или, если ты хочешь заняться бива, то я просто тихо уйду спать, и совсем не буду тебе мешать!

— Хиромаса, — устало выдохнул Сэймэй, — Прекрати тараторить. Как будто я могу отправить тебя домой в такой день. Но в будущем внимательнее относись к моим рекомендациям, прошу тебя. Ведь я не ради забавы сижу над звездными картами, — Сэймэй поморщился и отложил инструмент, беря в руки чарку.

— Это сильно хлопотно? Я думал, тебе все легко, — Хиромаса, обнаруживший в Сэймэе ещё один признак человечности, почувствовал себя лучше и плюхнулся на свое место.

— Не сильно хлопотно, но и не легко. Мое мастерство едва ли наполовину зависит от таланта, и куда больше от прилежания.

— Я видел как-то ваши трактаты о пяти элементах — признался Хиромаса и поморщился. Сэймэй, бросил косой взгляд на друга и тепло улыбнулся, заметив его выражение лица.

— Не понравилось?

— Ничего не понятно, но очень интересно, — признался Хиромаса, — Я читал о временах года.

— О временах года? Не хочешь ли ты сказать, что взялся читать «Канси»? — у Сэймэя будто загорелись глаза, и он с интересом уставился на Хиромасу.

— Свиток назывался «Четыре сезона», — буркнул в ответ тот, — И это точно были не китайские стихи.*

— Да нет же, Хиромаса, я не о стихах. «Канси» — это собрание сочинений китайских мудрецов древности, и свиток из него, похоже, как раз и попал к тебе в руки. Неудивительно, что ты ничего не понял. Диво, что ты мог его прочесть.

— Ну… некоторые знаки я так и не распознал… — Хиромаса смутился под настойчивым взглядом и уткнулся в свою чарку.

— Давай я объясню тебе. — Сэймэй подался вперед и забрал из рук Хиромасы чарку, вынуждая друга посмотреть на него.

— Ты снова хочешь надо мной подшутить!

— Нет, я просто не могу позволить твоему природному таланту не развиться. Давай же, что ты помнишь.

Сэймэй казался чрезвычайно возбуждённым, и Хиромаса понял, что не может ему противиться, а потому вздохнул и послушно принялся вспоминать.

— Там было о том, смена сезонов — это порядок действий инь и ян.

— Верно.

— Но я так и не понял, что это значит. Почему они сменяют друг друга?

— То, что все в мире пронизано энергией ки ты знаешь. — Сэймэй отпрянул от Хиромасы, проводя ладонью в воздухе, будто охватывая все пространство. Хиромаса воспользовался этим и снова взял в руки свою чашку.

— Знаю.

— Так вот, ки инь и ки ян находятся в постоянном взаимодействии, — мелодичным голосом заговорил Сэймэй, подняв вверх две свои ладони, — Они изменяются и преображаются, земная энергия инь стремится наверх, в то время как небесная ян спускается вниз. Они кипят, и бурлят, и сходятся друг с другом, соединяясь в одно целое, только чтобы затем снова разойтись, — ладони Сэймэя соприкоснулись, и длинные пальцы одной руки проникли промеж пальцев другой, соединяясь в крепкий замок. Сэймэй взглянул на свои руки и медленно разъединил их, — но разделившись, они воссоединяются вновь, и затем вновь разделяются. Таково постоянство мира, так стало с тех пор как первичная субстанция породила элементы, и будет так до тех пор, пока Небо не перестанет существовать. Все сущее появляется от великого единого, и свершает превращения с инь и ян. Великий Ян — Солнце, жар и Великий Инь — Луна, холод так же движутся согласно этим законам. И вот, от того, в какой стадии находится процесс соединения двух энергий и зависит какой сезон настал. Весна случается, когда инь и ян стремятся к совокуплению, — Сэймэй вновь на краткий миг свел свои ладони и сразу же намерился их развести, — Осень — когда они готовятся к разлуке. Зима — пора их расставания.

Хиромаса зачарованно наблюдал за белыми в свете убывающей луны ладонями Сэймэя, замерев с чаркой у губ.

— А лето?

— А лето их соединение, конечно же! — Сэймэй вдруг звонко хлопнул в ладоши, отчего Хиромаса вздрогнул и расплескал свое сакэ.

— Сэймэй!

— Прости, Хиромаса, — прикрывая рукавом лицо, выдавил сквозь смех колдун.

— Ты снова извиняешься, но тебе ни капельки не стыдно!

— Ну нет, что же ты… Конечно мне стыдно, что я напугал тебя… Но я все равно бы сделал это снова.

Успокоившийся было Хиромаса снова возмущенно дернулся и собрался было продолжить отчитывать друга, но тот вдруг привстал на коленях и потянулся к нему с бутылочкой сакэ.

— Прости, позволь я наполню.

Хиромаса ничего не ответил, но продолжил возмущенно пронзать взглядом лицо Сэймэя, который даже не пытался принять хоть немного виноватый вид.

— Между прочим, музыка — такое же слияние инь и ян, — продолжил Сэймэй спокойным тоном, но в уголках его карминно-красных губ продолжала прятаться улыбка, — И творить ее может лишь человек уравновешенный, наделенный даром увидеть и привести к гармонии эти два элемента. Потому я и говорю, что ты, Хиромаса, замечательно талантлив, пусть даже и не способен порою этого понять.

Хиромаса буркнул что-то невнятное, уклоняясь от прямого взгляда Сэймэя, чрезвычайно довольного его реакцией.

— Что ты сказал?

— Говорю, там еще было про то как себя надо вести. Зачем это и как связано с сезонами?

— О, это для того, чтобы люди своим поведением не мешали правильной циркуляции ки. Делая то, что не положено по сезону, они привносят в потоки энергии то, чего там быть не должно, потому все мешается, застревает и грозит стране различными бедствиями.

— То есть, мы должны соблюдать правила, чтобы помогать природе?

— Ммм, «помогать» — не совсем то слово, Хиромаса… Природа все сделает как должно, все займет отведенные места, хотим мы того или нет. Но если мы будем кидать камни в колеса повозки, закончится все тем, что она остановится, а то и упадет, но вол все равно потащит ее, даже упавшую. Только вряд ли дорога эта станет приятной для тех, кто в повозке восседает.

— И что положено делать осенью?

— Не предаваться разврату в собственном доме, — весело заявил Сэймэй, растягивая губы в улыбке.

Хиромаса поперхнулся отпитым было сакэ.

— И сакэ не пить?

— Сакэ из нового риса священно, распитие его — благодарность богам за ниспосланный урожай. Речь о разврате другого толка. Но и ему можно предаться, соблюдая необходимые предосторожности.

— Ты, конечно же, об этих предосторожностях осведомлен.

— Угу, — мурлыкнул Сэймэй, жмурясь будто зверь на солнышке, — Научить тебя?

— Не стоит! Я и не планировал…

— Ах, какая жалость.

— Какая жалость, господин Хиромаса!

— Мицумуси! — дернулся Хиромаса, в который раз чуть не расплескав сакэ, — перестань появляться так внезапно!

— Тогда уже будет не так интересно, Хиромаса, — Сэймэй лениво потянулся и откинулся на колонну, — Ну что, стало ли тебе понятнее о том, как случается смена сезонов?

— Кажется, я и правда что-то понял…

— Чудесно, Хиромаса! Может, проверим, насколько хорошо?

— Ты что, хочешь заставить меня пройти экзамен? — напрягся Хиромаса, последний экзамен которого случился при поступлении на дворцовую службу уж больше малого цикла назад.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты сыграл на флейте и продемонстрировал как постиг гармонию инь и ян!

— Ты бы просто мог сказать, что хотел послушать флейту, Сэймэй, — покачал головой Хиромаса.

— Проверить твои знания, — невозмутимо отрезал Сэймэй, поднося к губам чарку сакэ.

— Иногда я думаю, что все стало бы проще, говори ты о чем хочешь напрямик.

Сэймэй не ответил, только сощурился и продолжил медленно отпивать сакэ. Хиромаса вздохнул, послушно достал флейту и поднес ее к губам.

— Это не Хацутацу… — пробормотал Сэймэй, прослушав несколько первых нот.  
Хиромаса прервался.

— Нет, как ты узнал? Эту флейту мне недавно преподнес Фудзивара-но Митиюки. Славная флейта!

— Просто взял и преподнес?

Хиромаса, удивленный Сэймевым интересом к такой обыденной вещи, как обмен подарками между царедворцами, послушно начал свой рассказ.

2.

День клонился к закату, когда Хиромасе, заседавшему в одной из палат Ведомства Музыки в подготовке к музыкальному вечеру у императрицы, вдруг доставили письмо.

«Достопочтимый господин Минамото-но Хиромаса!

В осенних горах, где прекрасно чисты ветра и Луна,  
Слышится флейта.  
Кто же так, что в груди становится больно,  
Чудесно играет?..**

На днях мне случайно посчастливилось проходить мимо, когда Вы упражнялись в игре на флейте. Музыка, что Вы исполняете, в самом деле прекрасна, как о ней и говорят. В моем доме имеется флейта, которую мне, увы, применить вряд ли случится. Грешно держать такой инструмент взаперти, посему я решил отдать его Вам. Не сочтите за труд, навестите меня в моей усадьбе. Я хотел бы услышать звуки этой флейты, прежде чем передам ее Вам.  
С нетерпением жду ответного письма.

Фудзивара-но Митиюки».

Хиромасе не доводилось общаться с господином Митиюки в достаточной мере, чтобы знать, что он был за человек, но при дворе о нем ходила вполне благопристойная слава, а потому он быстро решился. Страсть Хиромасы к музыкальным инструментам была известна всему двору, так что не удивительно, что Митиюки решил преподнести ненужную флейту ему. Желание поскорее попробовать новую флейту овладело им, потому он быстро начеркал Митиюки ответное письмо с согласием прийти к нему в усадьбу хоть этим вечером. Митиюки оказался так же скор на ответ, так что условились, что вечером из дворца Хиромасу заберет повозка дома Фудзивара.

Была третья ночь убывающей луны.

Любование луной-цукими в 15-ую ночь месяца хацуки прошло по всем правилам и с должной помпезностью, Хиромаса с императорскими приближенными сплавлялся на лодках, как и предписано. Однако сам праздник показался ему глупым и каким-то бестолковым. Куда больший восторг в нем вызывало то неправильное цукими в компании Сэймэя, не совпавшее с календарным сроком, но уединенное и прекрасное.

Митиюки радушно встретил Хиромасу и провел его к веранде своего дома, где их уже ждали легкие закуски и вино. Собеседником Митиюки был прекрасным, осведомленным во всех тонкостях музыкального искусства, потому разговор с ним был сплошным удовольствием, Хиромаса уже и забыл, что прибыл по делу, а не просто поболтать с добрым другом.

— Господин Хиромаса, я так заболтался с Вами, что совсем позабыл о флейте. Взгляните на нее, пожалуйста. И если понравится, буду рад ее Вам отдать.

К Хиромасе приблизился служка и почтительно преподнес дорогую лакированную шкатулку. Хиромаса благодарно кивнул и медленно откинул крышку. Внутри на красной ткани лежала тонкая «драконова флейта», украшенная изящным узором из тонких, едва заметных линий. Хиромаса легко коснулся ее кончиками пальцев, будто представляясь дикому зверю, затем благоговейно провел по всей ее длине и взял наконец в свои руки. Митиюки внимательно наблюдал за ним, а затем улыбнулся.

— Посмотрев, как Вы обращаетесь с ней, я еще больше уверился в том, что правильно сделал, решив передать ее Вам.

— Флейта прекрасная! , — заключил Хиромаса, взвешивая ее на ладони и изучая духовые отверстия, — У нее есть имя?

Митиюки задумался, а затем тихо ответил:

— Кирибуэ.

— Туманная флейта?

Митиюки удивленно моргнул, затем перевел взгляд с лица Хиромасы на инструмент в его руках и едва слышно согласился.

— Так даже лучше…

Хиромаса только лишь кивнул, поглощенный разглядыванием флейты.

— Могу я…?

— Да, конечно, прошу Вас.

— Есть ли что-то, что Вы желаете услышать?

— Что-то ненаписанное, на Ваше усмотрение, — тонко улыбнулся Митиюки.  
Хиромаса еще раз пробежался пальцами по флейте и поднес ее к губам. На секунду задумался, и выдохнул наконец первую ноту.

Листья и травы шевелил легкий ветерок. Ночь была замечательно прохладной. Хиромаса играл, не заботясь о мелодии, но уверенный, что она все равно выходит достойной. Флейта будто сама шептала ему, как он должен ее коснуться, Хиромасе оставалось только ее послушаться. Когда он закончил и посмотрел на хозяина дома, то обнаружил, что по лицу его текут слезы. Хиромаса и сам тонко чувствовал музыку, а потому слезы на глазах для него были не редкостью, так что он только умилился чувствительной душе Митиюки, и отвел взгляд.

— Она прекрасна, — повторил Хиромаса, — Господин Митиюки, я вижу, Вы любите музыку, и прекрасно в ней разбираетесь, почему же Вы решили отдать флейту?

— Как Вы верно заметили, флейта и правда прекрасна. А вот я, несмотря на то, что прочел внушительное количество трактатов, музыку играть не способен. Эта флейта достойно большего, чем мои жалкие потуги. Когда я увидел, коснулся ее в первый раз, твердо решил, что передам ее музыканту, способному подарить ей Музыку, которой она достойна. И услышав раз Вашу игру понял, что только Вам она и подойдет.

— Как, должно быть, печально Вам с нею расставаться.

— Печально, но и радостно, — в подтверждение своих слов Митиюки чисто и искренне улыбнулся, — Позвольте только иногда слушать, как Вы играете.

— Всенепременно! Сегодня Вы, может быть, лишились флейты, но приобрели доброго друга.  
Митиюки приподнял свою чарочку в приглашающем жесте, и они с Хиромасой отпили вина.  
Охваченный чувством Хиромаса остался в усадьбе Митиюки до рассвета, чередуя беседы с хозяином дома с игрой на флейте.

3.

— Вот так у меня и появилась Кирибуэ. — закончил свой рассказ Хиромаса.

— Вот как…

— Скажи же, прекрасная флейта!

— Мне нравилась Хафутацу, — пожал плечами Сэймэй.

— Хафутацу — это совсем другое. Но ведь и Кирибуэ хороша!

— Хороша…. Значит, говоришь, пробыл у Митиюки до рассвета? А затем сразу во дворец что ли?

— Да, за Гэндзё, чтобы тебе передать. И как удачно! Благодаря этому смог соблюсти запрет на возвращение домой.

— Вот как. Боюсь тогда, Хиромаса, тебе пора отходить ко сну.

— Но Сэймэй! Мы же только начали!

— Мицумуси, — невозмутимо позвал Сэймэй, — приготовь господину Хиромасе комнату.

— Но Сэймэй!

— Мне как раз пора заняться Гэндзе, — перевел Сэймэй на Хиромасу холодный взгляд, — Ты, помнится, говорил, что не станешь мешать делам?

— Говорил, — буркнул Хиромаса, — но мне казалось, ты тоже не прочь помузицировать.  
Сэймэй лишь пожал плечами.

— Чем раньше я разберусь с поручением, тем лучше. Не стоит вынуждать того парня ждать.  
Хиромаса поморщился.

— Ступай-ступай.

Хиромаса нехотя поднялся и поплелся за Мицумуси, показавшейся в глубине дома.

— А ведь луна такая…

— Хорошего отдыха, Хиромаса!

Недовольно бурча, Хиромаса развернулся и оставил Сэймэя одного на залитой лунным светом веранде.

~~~

Ночью Хиромасе все никак не удавалось уснуть.

Он ворочался под тяжелым покрывалом, чувствуя то липкую духоту, то внезапный холодок по всему тему. Приближалась зима, инь и ян готовились к разлуке, и Хиромаса подумал, какое же это печальное время года. Даже зима не была такой печальной, зимой все просто застывало и ждало весны, недвижимое и нечувствующее, а осень будто дышала расставанием. Хиромаса и раньше ощущал это, хотя и не понимал, почему осень, время, когда собирают урожай, веселое время, причиняет такие чувства. После разъяснений Сэймэя его ощущения приобрели осознанную форму, он сотворил их во что-то конкретное, будто вылепил своими длинными пальцами из глины, и дал этому свое имя. Хиромаса вспомнил, как ему довелось случайно застать праздник осени в отдаленной деревне, там благодарили и провожали бога. Местные говорили, что каждую весну Бог горы спускается к ним в долину, становясь Богом плодородия, всю весну и лето он трудился вместе с людьми, помогая им заготавливать пищу, а когда урожай был собран, ему наставала пора возвращаться в горы. Праздник урожая был веселый и богатый, но даже он был празднованием разлуки, вдруг понял Хиромаса. Воистину мудрецы древности знали, о чем писали.

Убаюканный своими горько-сладкими мыслями, Хиромаса вдруг услышал тонкое дуновение флейты. Легкое-легкое, едва слышимое, словно доносившееся издалека, оно вдруг потревожило что-то в его груди, отчего под сомкнутыми векам навернулись слезы. Хиромаса не мог пошевелиться, только слушал мелодию, будто приближавшуюся к нему, и в тоже время становившуюся более приятной, будто наполнявшейся радостью от встречи с ним. Из щели в стене дома подул ветерок, принесший из сада тонкий аромат павлоний, и шевельнул волосы мужчины. Хиромаса вдохнул полной грудью, наслаждаясь запахом, когда ему вдруг почудилось, что он чувствует на себе какую-то тяжесть. Тяжесть не была удушливой, скорее приятной и желанной, потому он только улыбнулся и мысленно поприветствовал ее, после чего наконец погрузился в сон.

4.

Утром Хиромасу разбудило легкое прикосновение к волосам. Он вздрогнул и распахнул глаза, чтобы увидеть прелестную девушку, слишком прелестную, чтобы быть живой женщиной.

— Господин Хиромаса, пора вставать.

— Тебя Сэймэй подослал?

Вместо ответа сикигами поклонилась и осталась склоненной до тех пор, пока Хиромасе не потребовалась помощь в облачении.

Когда Хиромаса прошел в гадательную комнату Сэймэя, тот сосредоточенно хмурился в свиток. В ответ на приветствие Хиромасы он только махнул рукой в сторону веранды:

— С Гэндзё все в порядке, если она и попала под влияние какого-то духа, то оно было незначительным и краткосрочным.

— О чем читаешь, Сэймэй?

— Хиромаса, — вздохнул тот в ответ, — разве тебе не стоит поскорее исполнить свой придворный долг? Негоже заставлять того парня ждать.

Хиромаса, который терпеть не мог когда под сомнение ставили его преданность императору, отрывисто кивнул и проследовал на веранду. Гэндзё, заботливо обернутая в ткань, лежала на подушке для сидения. Он бережно поднял ее и направился к выходу из усадьбы.

Сэймэй дождался, пока за его гостем скрипнут ворота, затем раздраженно отбросил свиток и проворчал:

— Думает себе там, что у меня и дел кроме него не имеется.

~~~

От Сэймэя Хиромаса направился прямиком во дворец. Отнес Гэндзё в сокровищницу, и велел доложить императору, что Абэ-но Сэймэй всячески ее проверил и заверил, что она совершенно неопасна.

Вспомнив, что прошлым днем так и не окончил подготовку к вечеру у императрицы, Хиромаса вернулся в музыкальный кабинет и вознамерился пробыть там все оставшееся во дворце время. Он подумывал принести на вечер свою новую флейту, а потому стоило провести побольше времени в упражнениях с нею, чтобы понять все ее особенности и выбрать, какую лучше музыку на ней исполнить. Занятие это так его поглотило, что от забытья он очнулся только когда дворцовые слуги пришли зажечь светильники. Весьма довольный собой и Кирибуэ, Хиромаса отправился домой.

По дороге оказалось, что он настолько вымотался, что пару раз успел задремать в повозке, а потому по прибытии перекусил лишь овощами, и сразу же отправился спать. Оказаться наконец дома было невероятно приятно, потому в сон он провалился мгновенно, как только голова его коснулась изголовья.

Перед самым сном ему почудился запах павлоний, которому Хиромаса улыбнулся, вспоминая вечер у Сэймэя.

Хиромаса вздрогнул и проснулся от чувства странной тяжести на своей груди.

Проморгавшись, он заметил странный черный шелк, постеленный поверх его покрывала. Приглядевшись внимательнее, он понял, что это не шелковое полотно, а длинное волосы, рассыпанные по его груди. Хиромаса осторожно коснулся их пальцами, отчего волосы пришли в движение и наконец расступились, показав хорошенькое круглое девичье лицо.  
Хиромаса опешил, а девушка, поняв, что он больше не спит, подняла голову с его груди и выпрямилась, усаживаясь на бедрах Хиромасы. На ней был только тонкий дзюбан, сквозь которого в лунном свете просвечивали очертания ее фигуры, тонкой, совершенно девичьей. Она подняла руки вверх, будто потягиваясь, затем приподняла ладонью волосы, заставляя их заструится в отбликах светильников, а затем довольно улыбнулась, глядя на Хиромасу сверху вниз.

— Ну вот, а ты говорил, что не сумеешь. Любимый мой, я так счастлива. Теперь наконец мы соединимся и никогда уж больше не расстанемся…

— Эээ, — неопределенно отозвался Хиромаса, растерянно разглядывая красавицу, восседавшую на нем, — Я не…

В этот момент девушка стремительно припала к груди Хиромасы и обвила руками его шею, запустив пальцы в собранные в нетугой узел волосы. Хиромаса дернулся и постарался отодвинуться, но девушка была одновременно и тяжелой, и легкой, потому выбраться из-под нее никак не получалось, она лишь подвинулась вместе с ним.

— Так долго, так долго я этого ждала… — нежно шептала она на ухо Хиромасы, потираясь носом о его шею, — Это все, о чем я могла только мечтать, и наконец-то оно сбылось… Обними меня, покрепче…

Хиромаса машинально обхватил девушку за плечи.

— Как приятно наконец чувствовать твое тепло…

Хиромаса почувствовал, как девушка пробралась под покрывало, и коснулась грудью его груди. Ощущение это пронзило его ясным осознанием, что здесь происходит, и Хиромаса запаниковал.

— Госпожа… Госпожа что вы делаете…

Девушка не ответила, только спустила руку ниже, распахивая полы одеяния Хиромасы и легко касаясь его члена.

Хиромаса наконец предпринял более основательные попытки выбраться из объятий девушки, одновременно с этим ухитрившись обернуть ее покрывалом, исключая контакт между их телами. Девушка, замотанная в покрывало по самое горло, обиженно моргнула и вдруг растаяла, оставив после себя аромат павлоний.

Хиромаса пару раз глубоко вдохнул, выравнивая дыхание. Затем решился размотать покрывало, убедился, что оно было пусто, и осел на свое спальное место, бессмысленно уставившись в стену.

— Пора мне к Сэймэю…

~~~

— Сэймэй, этой ночью ко мне приходила женщина.

Хиромаса направился к Сэймэю так скоро, как позволяли то приличия утренних визитов. Благодушный по началу Сэймэй, гревшийся на осеннем солнышке, резко развернулся к Хиромасе, собрался было что-то сказать, но только лишь сощурился, внимательно слушая.  
— Очень хорошенькая женщина.

— И ты решил прийти ко мне только чтобы поделиться этим? Как это на тебя не похоже, Хиромаса, помнится, ты отчитывал меня, когда я звал тебя в дом женщины, куда нужно было сходить по работе, а как сам, так бежишь хвастаться своими подвигами?

— Я не хвастаться, — смутился Хиромаса, — Я не знаю, что это была за женщина. Она просто появилась ночью в моей кровати, и все.

— И все? — глаза Сэймэя сделались еще уже, под стать им были и губы.

— Я… я помню, что она забралась в мою постель и прижалась, и… Сэймэй, не смотри на меня так! Я вообще был в полной уверенности, что это была твоя сикигами.

— С чего бы мне посылать к тебе в постель сикигами!

— Не знаю! Твои шутки… бывают странные. А еще ты говорил, что повесил на меня охранные сю!

— Я и правда их вешал… Но почему ты решил, что ее послал я?

— Она была совершенно… не злая, — выдавил из себя Хиромаса, скорее даже… ласковая, — Сэймэй громко фыркнул в ответ на это и закатил глаза, — Совершенно нездешняя, а еще она пахла павлониями!

— Павлониями? Они давно отцвели.

— Я знаю, — буркнул Хиромаса, — но кто знает, каких ты там сикигами можешь призывать.

— Я не могу сотворять их из воздуха, Хиромаса, — сурово начал Сэймэй, — И я уже объяснял тебе, что просто облекаю в форму духи цветов. Чтобы воплотить в сикигами дух павлонии мне нужно иметь цветущее дерево. Но нигде в столице их сейчас нет.

— Я не знаю, Сэймэй! Я совсем не разбираюсь в этих твоих колдовских штуках! Я знаю только, что почувствовал аромат павлоний в твоем саду, когда оставался ночевать!

— В моем саду, — нахмурился Сэймэй, — это было не больше двух дней назад, в моем саду совершенно точно не цвело никаких павлоний. Ты уверен, что чувствовал его в саду?

— Не совсем…. Когда засыпал. Из-за ставни подул ветер и принес с собой запах цветов.  
Сэймэй упер подбородок в руку и уставился в сад с отсутствующим выражением лица. Затем приманил пальцем птичку, щебетавшую у навеса, что-то шепнул и принялся хмуро следить за ней взглядом, пока она облетала всю территорию его усадьбы.

— Сэймэй…

Сэймэй недовольно шикнул, не отвлекаясь от полета птицы.

— Сэймэй, — требовательнее повторил Хиромаса, но Сэймэй лишь поднес к своим губам палец, что-то прошептал, и Хиромаса обнаружил, что изо рта у него больше не доносится и звука. Ему оставалось только возмущенно вдыхать и выдыхать воздух.

Птица вернулась к Сэймэю, коротко прощебетала, за что получила кусочек сласти из бобовой пасты, после чего улетела. Сэймэй же сделался еще серьезнее и перевел взгляд сощуренных глаз на Хиромасу.

— В моем саду цветущих павлоний нет, как я и говорил… Хм… — Он внимательно и прямо рассматривал лицо Хиромасы, отчего тот чувствовал, как начинает краснеть. Теперь ему казалось, что он в чем-то виноват, и реакция Сэймэя не была до конца ему понятна.

Вдруг, взгляд Сэймэя остановился на его губах. Хиромаса занервничал и снова попытался подать голос, но у него ничего не вышло. Сэймэй, казалось, совершенно не обратил на это внимания, продолжая сосредоточенно рассматривать губы Хиромасы.

— Как говоришь, зовется твоя новая флейта?

Хиромаса снова безуспешно попытался подать голос, лишь беззвучно по-рыбьи разевая рот. Сэймэй моргнул, перевел взгляд на глаза Хиромасы и щелкнул пальцами.

— Как называется твоя флейта?

— Кирибуэ, туманная флейта.

— Кирибуэ…. Нет, Хиромаса. Она не туманная. Она павлониевая.*** Пойдем.

Сэймэй хлопнул себя по коленям и поднялся.

— Куда?

— В усадьбу Фудзивара-но Митиюки. Пора нанести твоему новому другу визит.

5\. 

Митиюки оказался совсем не готов, но не против внезапного визита. Завидев Хиромасу, он тепло ему улыбнулся и пригласил пообедать. Хиромаса с удовольствием приглашение принял.

— Благодарю Вас, но мы по делу, — ровным тоном заговорил Сэймэй, пресекая обмен любезностями, в который уже ввязались два друга, — это связано с Вашей флейтой, Кирибуэ.

— С ней что-то не так, господин Хиромаса? — насторожился Митиюки.

— Я хотел бы узнать, — продолжил Сэймэй, не давая Хиромасе вступить в разговор, — не связана ли с этой флейтой история о какой-нибудь девице?

— Девице?

— Видите ли, достопочтимый господин Митиюки… Этой ночью постель нашего друга, господина Хиромасы, навестила хорошенькая девица в одеждах цвета павлонии.

— Павлонии… — Митиюки непонимающе уставился на Сэймэя, бездумно повторяя за ним.

— О да, павлонии, — с нажимом повторил Сэймэй, — у меня есть основания полагать, что приход ее связан с флейтой Кирибуэ.

— Она… Она приходила к Вам? , — вдруг глаза Митиюки расширились и стремительно обратились к Хиромасе, — Что она говорила? Что делала?

— Что она счастлива, кажется… — смущенно залепетал Хиромаса, — И что она рада наконец соединиться со мной…

— Соединиться? — Митиюки дернулся в сторону Хиромасы, но Сэймэй загородил его рукой, препятствуя мужчине.

— Господин Митиюки, остыньте. — холодно отрезал колдун, — Вам стоило проявить подобную страсть в своих упражнениях с Кирибуэ, а не отдавать ее кому-то другому. Этот господин Хиромаса не повинен ни в чем, что тот дух пожелал сотворить, — при этих словах Сэймэй смерил Хиромасу таким взглядом, будто считал, что он наоборот очень даже повинен, но быстро отвернулся и продолжил, — Как у Вас появилась флейта?

Митиюки бросил последний яростный взгляд на Хиромасу, после чего закрыл глаза, вздохнул, разжал кулаки и опустился на подушку перед своим столиком.

— Ее вырезала моя покойная невеста.

— Покойная?

— Этой весной… Этой весной Кирихимэ скончалась.

Обретший душевное равновесие Митиюки указал на два дзабутона рядом с ним.

— Прошу вас, господа. Я распоряжусь принести вино.

Хиромаса, все еще невероятно смущенный, послушно плюхнулся на подушку. Сэймэй немного помедлил, но последовал его примеру, ни на секунду не сводя глаз с лица хозяина дома. Митиюки же невозмутимо продолжил.

— Мы были знакомы с детства. Обменивались письмами, в которых обсуждали музыкальное искусство. Когда подошло время женитьбы, я затребовал у отца, чтобы моей женой стала Кирихимэ, и никто другой. К счастью, отношения наших семей были довольно благоприятными, к тому же ее семья с радостью была готова породниться с северной ветвью Фудзивара. Потому брак оказался делом решенным.

— Кирихимэ всегда знала, как я хотел играть музыку самостоятельно, а не только слушать ее и читать трактаты, знала она и то, что у меня это никак не выходит. Желая приободрить, она сказала, что вырежет для меня флейту, на которой у меня совершенно точно получится сыграть.

Митиюки обратил взгляд на свои руки, ровным голосом продолжая рассказ.

— Однако нам так и не довелось стать мужем и женой. В конце зимы она стала лихорадить, а к середине весны стало понятно, что осталось ей совсем недолго. Но Кирихимэ отказывалась в это верить, и все твердила, что как только я сыграю ей на флейте она обязательно поправится. В день, когда в моем саду зацвела павлония, мне доставили шкатулку из дома ее отца. В ней лежала флейта, — Митиюки поднял взгляд на Хиромасу, тот быстро вынул из рукава Кирибуэ и протянул ее Митиюки. Он благодарно кивнул и взял флейту, любовно поглаживая кончиками пальцев узоры на ее боках.

— Я сразу же бросился к ней, но оказалось, что, снарядив гонца с флейтой ко мне, она сокрылась в облаках.

— Она была так сосредоточена на изготовлении флейты, что лишь это поддерживало в ней жизнь. Когда флейта была готова, силы ее иссякли, — тихо заключил Сэймэй.

— Я не мог позволить этому драгоценному инструменту быть оскверненным моей никудышной игрой, — поморщился Митиюки, — Разве она не лучшая в этом мире флейта? Разве не заслужила она самого искусного музыканта, что видел свет? Я поклялся, что найду его для нее, и нашел.

— Господина Хиромасу, — Сэймэй поджал губы.

— Господина Хиромасу, — согласно кивнул Митиюки.

Господин Хиромаса в это время неуютно ерзал на подушке, чувствуя напряжение.

— Разве Вы не давали других клятв над этой флейтой? — продолжил Сэймэй с напором, — Например, что впервые вы сыграете на ней только для своей любимой? А может даже, что сыграете ей в ваши первые ночи?

— Откуда…

— Это очевидно, раз мертвая госпожа заявилась к тому, кто играл на флейте, –фыркнул Сэймэй, — Исполняйте то, что обещано, господин Фудзивара-но Митиюки. Ваша юная госпожа все свое сердце и силы вложила в этот инструмент, а Вы смалодушничали и передали свои обязательства другому.

Сэймэй резко поднялся и обратился в сторону Хиромасы.

— А вы, господин Хиромаса, не принимайте на себя чужих обязательств.

— Но я…

Сэймэй, не слушая возражений Хиромасы, уже устремился к выходу, совершенно наплевав на этикет.

— Господин Митиюки… Простите, за все, что случилось… — сочувственно заговорил Хиромаса, глядя на совершенно расстроенного Митиюки, все еще по инерции гладящего флейту, — Никто не хотел, чтобы что-то такое вышло, и никто не мог знать…

— Господин Хиромаса! — раздался раздраженный голос Сэймэя.

— Простите еще раз… — Хиромаса поспешно поднялся, склонил голову в прощании и устремился за другом.

6.

— Ты ведь мог быть с ним помягче.

Друзья сидели на веранде Сэймэя с обычными чарочками сакэ, наблюдая как осеннее закатное солнце золотит листья деревьев, с наметившимися пятнами красного цвета.

— Не понимаю, о чем ты.

— О Митиюки. Ему ведь и без того тяжело пришлось.

Сэймэй лишь фыркнул в ответ.

— Не фырчи, Сэймэй! Он же не знал, что так все выйдет.

— Хиромаса, как много раз я буду еще тебе объяснять, что все в нашем мире пронизано сю. И нет сю сильнее, чем желаний умирающего, особенно тех, которые поддерживают в нем слабую искру жизни. Случалось ли тебе слышать о мстящих духах?

— Ты об императоре Судо?

— И о нем в том числе. Его чувства, желания и злоба были так сильны, что сотрясали различными бедами всю страну. А того, что случилось с тобою можно было бы легко избежать, уважь Митиюки волю своей умершей невесты.

— Да ведь никаких страшных вещей не случилось… — примиряющим тоном пробормотал Хиромаса, желая утихомирить друга.

— Не случилось! А тебе будто понравились твои приключения с духом, как я погляжу — глаза Сэймэя сузились.

— Нет, я совсем не о том толкую!

— Сегодня ночью ты останешься у меня, — сказал вдруг Сэймэй.

— Разве у меня сегодня запрет на возвращение? Я проверил с утра твой гороскоп, сегодня вполне благоприятный….

— Я ошибся, сегодня у тебя так же запрет.

— Но ведь ты сказал…

— Хиромаса, — закатил глаза Сэймэй, — никогда не мог подумать, что ты такой жестокий. Ты что, хочешь насладиться тем, что я оплошал?

— Нет, что ты! Просто прошлые твои гороскопы всегда были точны, я не думаю…

— А вот на счет сегодня ошибся, — отрезал Сэймэй, — Так что останешься.

— Хорошо… Спасибо, что так заботишься обо мне.

Сэймэй только фыркнул и пригубил свою чарочку.

Нужно не забыть поместить в гостевой комнате изгоняющие духов заклинания.

**Author's Note:**

> *** «Туман» и «Павлония» омонимы в японском языке. «Кири» - туман исключительно осенний, в стихах мог выступать как символ печали.


End file.
